


04 春梦了无痕

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	04 春梦了无痕

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

04 春梦了无痕

这大概是历史上第一次吧，男性双人《anan》色气Cover——知念侑李其实不是很能理解编辑部这不合常理的安排，他又不是很擅长拒绝工作的人，在听到马内甲安排这个工作的时候尴尬地瞄了旁边的山田好几眼，然而山田一副“好的我知道了”并没有任何要拒绝的意思的表现，令他有些摸不通对方的想法。  
“你……怎么想的？”趁在换衣间做准备没有其他人的时候，知念凑到山田身边问道。  
“什么怎么想的？”山田刚脱完套头T恤甩了甩头发，奇怪的回看他，“工作而已。”  
——好吧，工作。  
知念翻了个白眼也动手脱起了衣服，冷不防被山田在腋下戳了一指头。  
“喂！”  
还光着上半身的山田突然把他圈在自己和墙壁之间，笑着伸手捏着他的下巴在他嘴上亲了一口：“别担心，交给我。”  
被偷袭搞得面红耳赤的知念点点头：“嗯。”

摄影棚内是全黑的布景底色，中间放了一张铺了黑色床单的大号双人床，从换衣间出来的时候知念不自在地往下拽了拽衣服的下摆，被山田从背后催促了两下，才不情不愿地走到镜头前。  
此时两个人都只有半身被布料覆盖着——知念套着oversize的白色衬衫，袖管宽宽大大的露出一点白白粉粉的指尖，扣子只系了最下面的两颗，衬衫下摆堪堪遮住平角内裤，走路的动作隐隐约约能看到裤脚边缘；山田裸着胸膛袒露着锻炼结实的肌肉，伸懒腰时从肩背延伸到腰部的线条优雅得像一只猎豹，腰胯上低低地挂着没系上扣子的做旧洗白牛仔裤，人鱼线的起伏被埋没在内裤裤腰里。  
在摄影师的指示下知念先爬到床中中央，陷在黑色床单中蜷着身体，一对上相机镜头就摆出了专业的表情和体态，微微垂下的睫毛在白皙的脸上投下一大片阴影。山田以跪立的动作靠上前，一只手臂撑在知念身侧，另一只手搭在他环住双膝的手臂上，从背后把下巴搁在他肩头，抬眼紧紧盯着前方。知念顺势向一边微微倾斜脑袋，拉长脖颈的线条。  
“眼神，很好，下一个。”  
知念继续保持蜷缩的姿势侧躺至山田身下。山田撑着的手没有动，搭在知念手臂上的手隔着宽大的白衬衫攥住他的手腕，透过凌乱的黑色刘海俯视知念的双眼。这个姿势让山田从他手臂遮掩的角度窥见一点胸口的凸起，眼神蓦地暗了暗。  
“知念桑，往这边看，下一个。”  
山田示意知念翻过身趴着用手肘撑起上半身，那件过大的衬衫在挪动间褶皱堆叠，被山田扯开一点暴露出整个粉白的肩头，他自己跨在知念大腿的上方弯腰去衔住已经位移到知念背部的衣领，然后塌下腰腹，腰胯松垮的牛仔裤和臀部的弧线形成给人无尽遐想的阴影地带。知念感受得到他喷在自己脊骨灼热的鼻息，微不可见地抖了一下，摄影师并没有注意到，然而山田注意到了，安抚地拍了拍他腰侧，继而直起身坐在他大腿上。原本知念也没在意两人的动作，直到山田在拍摄间隙不知道有意还是无意地在他屁股上蹭了一下。  
——现在可是在拍摄中啊！  
知念半转回身狠狠瞪了山田一眼，完全没意识到自己现下衣衫半褪蹙着眉抿着嘴的样子在身后人的眼中是怎样一种风情。山田一脸无辜地摊开手表示自己什么也没做，趁知念放松注意力又故意蹭了两下。  
颊上腾起的热度让知念恶从胆边生，曲起腿想把山田从自己身上掀下去，没料到山田坐得位置刚巧压他压得牢稳，甚至还挥手在他只有一层棉质布料的臀瓣上使劲拍了两巴掌。  
“山田凉介！”  
刚想起身背后贴上了一具温热的躯体，胸膛与床单之间也垫进来一只滚烫的手。山田贴上知念的耳朵，在他耳后的皮肤上用舌尖来回舔舐，一面又用双臂箍着他的腰身，胯下已经肿胀成一团的部分紧紧贴在他臀间模仿着什么重复挤压的动作。  
“还在工作中有别人在……”  
“嗯？侑李你睡昏了？哪有别人……”  
低低的鼻音黏着在耳廓像是笼了一团雾，知念被山田上下作弄的手搞得脑浆热成了浆糊，咬着牙偷偷抬头往边上瞟，黑色双人床边是山田家的床头柜，上面摆着的香薰还是之前山田特地从意大利背回来向他献宝的限量款。  
——嗯？？？  
“侑李，走神可不是好习惯。”  
说着下身加重了动作，知念猛的被快感逼得呜咽一声，不知道什么时候从微微的热意变成整个人都泡在热水里一般，酸涩感、饱胀感、麻痒感混在一块儿，从尾椎沿着脊背上升到后脑。  
“侑李、侑李……好棒……”  
被紧紧逼迫出的高潮在即，身下湿意也越来越重……

 

——等、等等？！湿意？？？  
知念侑李猛地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是雪白的天花板，第二反应就是被子里的触感不太对，低下头，被子无缘无故隆得一大团。被子里的人掀掉蒙在头上的布料，故意盯着知念的眼睛煽情得伸出舌头沿着顶端的小口吸了一下，激得知念几乎要抬脚踹人，被山田抓住腿根掰得更开狠狠含到了低。  
“侑李，憋太久了对身体不好哦。”


End file.
